Trap for Gyu
by Park Nara Quinnevil
Summary: QMI, CRACK PAIR, Kyuhyun as uke, mungkin OOC.  Zhoumi punya sebuah rencana buat menjebak Kyuhyun. Lalu apa rencananya? dan apa akibatnya pada Kyuhyun? silahkan masuk, jika berminat :     DONT LIKE DONT READ!
1. Chapter 1

Title:

Trap for Gyu

Pair:

QMI/ ZHOUKYU (ZhoumiXKyuhyun)/ MIXIAN (ZhoumiXKuixian)

Genre:

Romance,

Little bit Humor

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Zhoumi,

All member SuJu

_Present_by_Park_Nara_

Summary:

Disclaimer:

Semua makhluk hidup dari yang cakep sampe yang jel ek itu pasti milik Yang Kuasa. Dan mau bagus ato jelek fict ini tetap milik author. Jadi mohon dihargai dengan tidak membashing ato memflame fict saya. gomawo..^^

Satu lagi. Fict ini murni dari otak author jadi bukan hasil plagiat.

Warning:

CRACK COUPLE, TYPO(S), CERITA YANG MAKSA, ALAY, YAOI/ MALEXMALE/ BOYXBOY. Agak (sangat) OOC,  
>Saya gak akan nyuruh kalian yang gak suka buat pergi gak baca, coz itu hak kalian mau baca ato gak, tapi yang saya minta tolong jangan nge-bashing. Ok?

Happy Reading^^

Ooo000ooO

Para memeber suju baru saja menyelesaikan konser SS4 Macau. Semua tampak kelelahan. Namun, di balik wajah-wajah lelah para namja kelewat tampan itu tersembunyi(?) namaj kelewat tinggi yang tengah tersenyum..err..mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Namja yang terdefinisikan sebagai Zhoumi tengah memandang lapar seorang namja unyu-unyu, berambut sewarna madu, serta berkulit putih pucat.

Seringainya semakin lebar mana kala sang leader membagiknan kamar untuk ditempati para member. Sungguh, ingin rasanya si koala China kita memeluk dan menciumi Leeteuk saking senangnya. Mau tahu apa yang membuat seorang Zhoumi terlihat OOC sekali? jawabnnya mudah. Bisa sekamar dengan namja manis bernama Kyuhyun magnaenya suju sekaligus namjachingunya merupakan anugrah bagi Zhoumi apalagi sebentar lagi ia akan mendapatkan hadiah yang...euhm..entahlah? yang pasti membuat sang koala China kita jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan.

Dilain sisi Kyuhyun merasakan firasat buruk. Namun, berusaha ditepisnya perasaan-perasaan aneh itu.

Setelah pembagian kamar para member segera berlalu ke kamar masing- masing. Ingin segera mencium aroma kamar yang menenangkan serta empuknya kasur yang akan menyapa tubuh mereka begitu merebahkan diri.

Kamar 203

"Haaaah~~" Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Begitu sampai kamar ia segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur. Saking lelahnya mungkin?

"Kuixian, tidak mandi dulu?" tanya Zhoumi sembari mengelap rambutnya dengan handuk, rupa-rupanya namja ini baruu saja selesai mandi.

"Anni..aku mau tidur, sana pergi" usir Kyuhyun tanpa merubah posisinya (tengkurap).

"Kau lupa kita ini sekamar Kuixian?" tanya Zhoumi lagi, kali ini dengan senyum mesum samar di bibirnya. "Dan apa kau juga lupa akan janjimu di backstage tadi Kuixian?" kali ini Kyuhyun merubah posisinya menghadap Zhoumi. Wajah yang sebelumnya lelah mendadak horor.

"A..aku..mau mandi dulu," dengan kalimat ajaib itu Kyuhyun segera berlari masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sementara Zhoumi semakin menampakkan seringainya. Ia berjalan menuju tasnya, mengambil sebuah termos kecil mencurigakan. Diletakkannya termos itu di atas meja nakas sebelah ranjang kingsize yang akan menjadi saksi bisu dari perbuatan nistanya.

Zhoumi duduk di tepian kasur, pikirannya kembali melayang kekejadian beberapa jam lalu,

Flashback

Back Stage..

"Kyu, aku kan udah bilang fanservice boleh tapi gak sampai ciuman?" marah Zhoumi.

"Mian, Mimi ge. Serius aku gag ada maksud kayak gitu, tadi hyungdeul yang menciumku," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kalo emang mereka yang menciummu kenapa kau nggak menghindar , eoh?" bentak Zhoumi.

"Mimi ge mian, aku janji nggak akan ngulangin hal itu lagi, aku gak akan bikin Mimi ge marah sama aku. Maafin aku ya?" Kyuhyun memohon dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar-binar.

"Baiklah, aku maafin..tapi tidak geratis. Kau harus memberiku hadiah sebagai imbalannya,"

"Apapun yang Mimi ge mau akan ku berikan asal Mimi ge gak marah lagi sama aku," Zhoumi tersenyum. Ia berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya. "Puaskan aku malam ini," Zhoumi berbisik tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. Menggigit sedikit cuping telinga namjachingunya itu. diliriknya wajah Kyuhyun yang semerah tomat. Ingin rasanya Zhoumi memakan Kyuhyun detik itu juga. Tapi bersyukurlah akal sehatnya masih bisa mengalahkan nafsunya.

Flash back end

"Mimi ge!" tanpak kepala Kyuhyun menyembul dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Ne," jawab Zhoumi setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eumh..bisa tolong ambilkan aku handuk? Tadi aku lupa bawa," ujar Kyuhyun ragu-ragu. Kenapa ragu? Tentu saja karena kini tatapan Zhoumi yang err...sulit di artikan.

"Untuk apa pakai handuk, toh aku sudah sering melihatmu tak memakai sehelai benangpun kan?" goda Zhoumi.

"MIMI GE!" teriak Kyuhyun. Wajahnya kini merona merah karena malu.

"hehehehe...ne, tunggu sebentar." Kekeh Zhoumi, sejurus kemudian ia bangkin lalu mengambil handuk di koper Kyuhyun lalu memberikannya pada si pemilik handuk. Agak melongok ke dalam kamar mandi, bermaksud menggoda Kyuhyun. Namun, dengan sigap Kyuhyun membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan kalap. Di lain sisi Zhoumi malah makin terbahak ketika mendengar gerutuan Kyuhyun ndari dari dalam.

Selang beberapa menit Kyuhyun telah keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuh yang hanya tertutup handuk putih sebatas pinggang, serta rambut yang basah membuatnya makin terlihat seksi di maata Zhoumi.

Zhoumi menjilat bibirnya yang entah kenapa terasa kering begitu disuguhi pemandangan erotis di hadapannya.

"Ya! Mimi ge jangan pandangi aku seperti itu!" semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi bulat Kyuhyun. Membuat siapapun yang melihat ingin segera mencubit pipi tembam itu.

"Kau bermaksud menggodaku atau apa Kuixian?" tanya Zhoumi seseduktif mungkin. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Maksud gege?"

"Ani, kenapa kau hanya keluar dengan selembar handuk macam ini, kenapa tidak langsung mengenakan pakaianmu, jika memang tak berniat menggodaku, eoh?"

"A..aku lupa, aku baru mau ambil," Kyuhyun berniat melarikan diri namun segera di tahan Zhoumi.

"Tak, usah. Lagipula aku ingin meminta 'hadiah'-ku sekarang," wajah Kyuhyun pucat pasi.

"Ta..tapi gege, be..besok kita masih ada konser,"

"Hanya satu ronde tak apa kan?" Kyuhyun agak ragu, tapi akhirnya namja manis itu mengangguk setuju.

Zhoumi mendekatkan wajah ke wajah Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi menghapus jarak diantara keduanya. Dengan lembut bibir Zhoumi mendarat mulus di bibir sintal Kyuhyun. Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa, hingga makin lama ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan penuh nafsu yang saling berlomba untuk mendominasi pertarungan lidah itu. Tentu pertarungan lidah itu dimenangkan oleh Zhoumi sang seme. Seberapapun kerasnya usaha Kyuhyun, ia tak akan mampu menandingi keahlian serta kekuatan sang seme. Jika ia bisa mendominasi Zhoumi, kenapa harus ia yang jadi uke, bukannya seme?

Ok! Abaikan!

Perlahan Zhoumi menuntun Kyuhyun menuju ranjang tanpa ada niat melepas tautan bibir mereka. Direbahkannya tubuh ringking Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati kemudian ditindihnya tubuh itu. namja jangkung asal negri China itu menghentikan aksinya melumat bibir Kyuhyun begitu merasakan Kyuhyun memberontak kehabisan napas.

Aksi Zhoumi tak berhenti sampai di situ. Kini ciumannya turun ke leher jenjang milik sang namjachingu.

"Eumh..sshh..ahh..ge..ge,,lih..mim..mih.." Desah Kyuhyun ketika Zhoumi menjilat setiap inchi lehernya. Kenapa hanya menjilat? Oh! Ayolah, ia tak terlalu bodoh untuk mengambil resiko mati konyol di tangan Leeteuk gara-gara melakukan 'itu' dengan Kyuhyun di tengah tour konser SS4. Jadi Khusus kali ini ia hanya menjilat tubuh ramping Kyuhyun tanpa berniat mengukir kissmark barang satu buahpun.

Lidah Zhoumi kembali bergerilya di atas kulit putih pucat Kyuhyun, kali ini turun menuju ke tempat dua tonjolan berwarna cokelat di dada Kyuhyun yang terbilang sedikit berisi. Jilat, kulum, gigit, hisap, itulah yang ia lakukan pada niple Kyuhyun di sebelah kanan sementara yang kiri ia pilin, sesekali diremas dada yang menggairahkan itu.

"A..hak..Mi..mih..terush.." Kyuhyun mulai meracau tat kala kenikmatan mulai mendera tubuhnya.

Tak ayal dengan dua kegiatan (mengulum & memilin niple Kyuhyun) yang cukup membuat Kyuhyun mendesah-desah tak karuan. Kini tangan kirinya sudah meluncur menuju dua bongkahan daging padat yang kenyal. Diremasnya dua bongkahan –maafpantatmaaf- yang masih terbalut handuk putih itu dengan gemas. Merasa keberadaan handuk itu mengganggu kegiatannya, dengan gerakan cepat dilepasnya lilitan handuk yang menutupi bagian pinggang hingga setengah paha milik Kyuhyun. Kontan wajah Kyuhyun merona merah begitu menyadari tubuhnya telah polos tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi.

Entah bosan atau apa? Zhoumi meninggalkan dua niple yang sudah menegang itu.

"Gege!" protes Kyuhyun merasa kehilangan.

"Hehe mian Kuixian, aku hanya ingin adil dalam menyentuh tubuhmu," tanpa mendengar sanggahan dari Kyuhyun Zhoumi memosisikan dirinya di antara kedua kaki Kyuhyun yang terbuka lebar. Diangkatnya kedua kaki Kyuhyun hingga bertumpu pada bahunya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti segera memosisikan diri senyaman mungkin.

Zhoumi mengulum ke empat jarinya, kemudian melumuri sisa salivanya ke hole Kyuhyun.

"Ah..hak..ge..geli..haha..geli Mimi ge..eh..sshh,," Kyuhyun menggelinjang kegelian.

"Diamlah Kuixian, aku kesulitan ini," protes Zhoumi yang kewalahan karena Kyuhyun tak mau diam, ditambah kaki namja manis itu terus bergerak, hingga tanpa sadar menendang-nendang kepala Zhoumi. Poor Zhoumi!

"Mian..haha..mianhae Mimige, habis kau membuatku geli sih," Zhoumi hanya menghela napas maklum.

"Baiklah, seperti biasa. Kau tahu ini akan sakit dan kau juga tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

Perlahan tapi pasti Zhoumi mendorong jari tengahnya ke hole Kyuhyun.

"eumh..ssshhh," Kyuhyun mendesis. Bukan karena sakit. Hanya saja rasanya aneh, seperti ada yang mengganjal.

"Ough..ssshh..eumh,," kali ini Kyuhyun mengernyit sakit begitu jari kedua di lesakkan oleh Zhoumi.

TOK...TOK..

"AKH!"

Brak..bruk..set..set..sreek.. =,=

Cklek

TBC

Nooto:

Anyeong, Park Nara imnida masih newbie disini.

Oh! Iya, fict nih dibuat untuk menjawab riquest dari Yime yang minta pairnya Mixian.

Mian yah Yime kalo ceritanya gak banget, hehe :p

Mudah mudahan suka yah

Bagi yang berminat di harap niggalin jejak ya berupa RIVIEW bukannya jejak sepatu. Ocre!

Anyeong~

Salam Hangat Park Nara


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2...

"Mengapa Hyung mesti ikut? Aku kan hanya ingin mengambil ipod yang dipinjam Kyu" ujar Yesung.

"Hehehe...aku hanya mau memastikan Sungie-ah?" jawab namja ber-dimple di sebelah Yesung.

"Memastikan apa Teukie hyung? Kata-katamu terlalu ambigu,"

Leeteuk tampak tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Yesung. namja cantik itu tetap berjalan santai menuju kamar Qmi. Akhirnya, tak berapa lama mereka sampai di

depan pintu kamar Qmi.

TOK...TOK...TOK

Sementara itu..

TOK...TOK...TOK

Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun sontak menghentikan aktivitas nista mereka.

Hening

beberapa detik mereka hanya terdiam dan saling pandang, hingga..

"AKH!"

Dengan kalap Zhoumi menarik kedua jarinya dari hole Kyuhyun, mengakibatkan pekikan sakit namja manis itu.

'Brak..bruk...set..set..sreek"

Kyuhyun yang dikaruniai refleks cepat sejak lahir tanpa sadar menendang Zhoumi ketika merasakan sakit di holenya. Kedua kakinya yang semula berada di bahu

zhoumi jatuh menghantam kasur dengan keras. Sementara Zhoumi yang tak punya persiapan jatuh terjengkang kebelakang dengan posisi tubuh menempel lantai

sementara kaki masih berada di atas kasur. Namun, namja dengan tinggi abnormal itu segera bangkit. Ia merapikan pakaian serta seprai yang berantakan. Tak lupa

menutup tubuh naked Kyuhyun dengan selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya. Hanya sebagian rambut ikal Kyuhyun yang tampak menyembul dari balik selimut.

Setelah semua beres ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Dalam hati ia berusaha menekan perasaan gugup, kesal, dan nafsu(?) yang campur aduk.

Kini tampak dua namja tua#plak# tetapi awet muda berdiri di hadapan Zhoumi sembari mempertunjukan wajah tanpa dosa mereka.

"Zhoumi, apa Kyu sudah tidur?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ne, sepertinya sangat kelelahan. Wae?" entah tertular keevilan Kyuhyun atau kesal gara-gara 'kesenangannya' di ganggu Zhoumi membalas dengan nada

yang..eum..sedikit ketus.

"Ah! Ani, kami hanya ingin memastikan kalian sudah tidur atau belum, dan juga...mengambil ini." Yesung yang mengerti akan penyebab berubahnya sikap Zhoumi,

segera mengambil benda yang dicarinya.

"Tadi Kyu meminjamnya, tapi lupa dikembalikan, kau tahukan aku tak bisa tidur jika tak mendengarkan musik dulu? hehe, silahkan 'dilanjutkan', anyeong~" ujar

Yesung dengan penekanan pada kata dilanjutkan sembari melirik gundukan di kasur, kemudian menarik Leeteuk yang tak mengerti apa-apa.

'setidaknya Kyu sudah tidur. Berarti mereka tidak melakukan kegiatan this and that. Bagus, dengan begitu aku bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini' batin Leeteuk tanpa

tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Back to the QMI

"Sudah aman Kyu," setelah mengunci pintu Zhoumi menghampiri Kyuhyun kemudian menyibak selimut coklat bermotif daun itu.

"Huffttt, syukurlah. Hampir saja ketahuan" Kyuhyun bernapas lega.

"Ne syukurlah, kita jadi bisa melanjutkan yang tadi tertunda baby," Zhoumi menyeringai ketika mendapati mata bulat Kyuhyun membesar. Tanpa membuang-buang

waktu lagi, Zhoumi mencium bibir Kyuhyun, dan perlahan terus turun melewati leher jenjang, dada, perut, hingga sampailah si Koala China itu di junior Kyuhyun.

Dengan semangat ia melahap junior yang ukurannya hanya setengah dari miliknya.

"A..Ah..Zhou..mih geh..eung.." Zhoumi makin gencar mengulum junior Kyuhyun ketika mendengar namja maniak game itu mengerang nikmat.

"Ahh..fas..eung..faster gegeh..hhh..eumh"

"Eumhh..." Zhoumi mendesah disela kulumannya pada junior Kyuhyun.

"Ah..ge..ge..aku hampir...eumh." Zhoumi tak membalas racauan Kyuhyun ia malah makim mempercepat gerakan kulum-naik-turun(?) mulutnya pada junior

Kyuhyun.

"AKH! ZHOUMI GEGE!" jerit Kyuhyun menyambut(?) klimaksnya. cairan putih kental itu meluncur mulus masuk ke dalam kerongkongan Zhoumi. Dan tanpa rasa jijik

sedikitpun namja berhidung lancip itu menelan sperma Kyuhyun. Tidak sampai habis memang karena ia langsung melumat bibir Kyuhyun dan berbagi cairan alami(?)

itu dengan Kyuhyun.

Zhoumi bangkit dari atas tubuh kurus Kyuhyun. Yang tentu mendapat tatapan kecewa dari namja manis yang sedari tadi ia tindih.

"Aahahaha,,,,sabar baby. Aku haus ingin minun," Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kemudian namja China itu mengambil termos kecil di atas nakas. Membuka tutupnya,

menuangkan isinya pada tutup termos tadi. Kepulan asap sedikit menghilang seiring dengan tiupan Zhoumi di tutup itu. cukup lama Zhoumi meniup minuman yang

masih belum diketahui namanya tanpa ada niat untuk meminumnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat tentu merasa sebal, dirinya sudah tak sabar ingin di sentuh Zhoumi tapi

sang koala malah menghabiskan waktu dengan kegiatan tak jelasnya.

"Mimi ge, kalau haus ya cepat di munum, jangan membuang waktu begini," omel Kyuhyun.

"Aish, babyKyu ini tak sabaran sekali sih, aku sedang mengurangi panasnya, agar bisa kunikmati di dalammu,"

"Mwo? Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Hahaha, aku bercanda," Zhoumi terkekeh pelan, "Kau mau? Ini sudah tak terlalu panas," Zhoumi menyodorkan termos itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Bukannya tadi Mimi ge bilang haus? Tapi kenapa malah memberikannya padaku, bukan diminum gege sendiri?" bingung Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah kalau tak mau," Zhoumi bersiap meminum cairan dalam termos itu. namun, belum sempar cairan itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya suara Kyuhyun

menginterupsi lebih dulu.

"Tunggu! Aku haus, boleh aku meminumnya?"

"Tentu saja, di habiskan juga tidak apa-apa," Zhoumi menyodorkan termos itu pada Kyuhyun. Dan seringai kemenangan terpatri di bibirnya ketika melihat si evil

maknae tengah menghabiskan cairan misterius itu. sebenarnya Kyuhyun sengaja menghabiskan minuman itu untuk menjahili Zhoumi yang katanya haus. Tapi pada

kenyataannya ia sama sekali salah. Justru dirinyalah yang kini terjebak oleh siasat Zhoumi.

'kena kau babyKyu' batin Zhoumi bahagia.

Beberapa menit Kemudian..

" ..hnashh.."

"Waeyo Kyu?"

"Phannas Zhoumi ge..hhh"

"Kau mau yang Kyunie?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Zhoumi segera beranjak menuju kulkas yang memang telah disediakan oleh hotel tempat mereka menginap. Ia mengambil sebuah cup cukup besar dari dalam

kulkas tersebut yang ia masukkan ketika kyuhyun mandi tadi.

"Eung!" pekik Kyuhyun, "Dingngin gehh.."

Ternyata cup yang diambil Zhoumi itu berisi ice cream. Dengan santainya namja koala itu membalurkan ice cream di sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun. Kemudian menjilati

tubuh putih mulus yang kini terasa manis buah strobery.

"Eumh(jilat) kau(jilat) manis baby( )"

"Ah..Eumhh..geli hyung.." tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar menahan geli.

"Jadi kau mau berhenti?"

"Ani..aniyo, tubuhku masih panas hyung. Tolong dinginkan." Zhoumi menyeringai.

"baiklah" Zhoumi kembali mengoleskan ice cream pada tubuh Kyuhyun dan kembali menjilati Kyuhyun.

"Gege aku juga mau ice cream" Kyuhyun tertunduk malu.

"tentu saja." Zhoumi sudah bersiap mencium Kyuhyun setelah menjilat 'ice cream special' dan menampungnya di mulut. Namun belum sempat bibirnya bersentuhan

dengan bibir sintal Kyuhyun, namja manis itu menghentikan Zhoumi.

"Bukan ice cream ini, tapi ice cream 'itu' ge," Kyuhyun menunjuk junior Zhoumi.

Jujur sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat malu dengan mengatakan hal itu. Tapi mau bagaimana entah kenapa ia ingin sekali merasakan junior besar Zhoumi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu puaskan little Zhou dengan caramu baby!" titahnya seduktif.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia menganbil ice cream tadi lalu menaruhnya di telapak tangan. Namja manis itupun mulai mengolesi junior Zhoumi dengan ice cream

sembari memberikan pijatan-pijatan lembut pada little Zhou kesukaannya.

Zhoumi yang tengah dimanja hanya mendesah keenaakan. Merasa junior Zhoumi sudah tertutupi oleh ice cream sepenuhnya, Kyuhyun memasukkan junior besar itu

ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menjilat, mengulum , dan menyedot(?) 'ice cream' special buatannya.

Zhoumi yang makin didera kenikmatan tanpa sadar menjambak rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mempercepat kerja mulutnya begitu merasakan remasan tangan Zhoumi

pada rambutnya makin kencang.

"AAAAHHHH! Babykyuuuu!"

Sampailah sudah Zhoumi pada puncak kenikmatannya. Kyuhyun juga berusaha menghabiskan cairan putih kental milik kekasihnya itu meskipun sebagian tercecer

karena tak dapat tertampung lagi oleh mulut Kyuhyun. Selang beberapa detik setelah Zhoumi mencapai klimaksnya ia merubah posisi, hingga kembali menjadi seme

on top.

"Nah, babykyunnie. Siap untuk acara inti?" bisik Zhoumi. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, lagi pula entah kenapa holenya benar-benar terasa aneh dan terus

berdenyut-denyut sejak tadi.

Perlahan Zhoumi memasukkan juniornya yang besar dan panjang ke dalam hole Kyuhyun. Namja tinggi itu memang tak menggunakan pelumas, karenajuniornya

sudah cukup licin berkat ice cream dan saliva Kyuhyun.

"Akh! Zhoumi geh.." Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. "A-Akh..ah..eumh..sakit.."

"Relax baby, jangan tegang begitu. Ini akan terasa makin sakit jika kau tegang,"

Kyuhyun mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya. Memang holenya tetap terasa sakit, namun setidaknya tidak separah tadi.

Zhoumi tersenyum, perlahan ia mulai memasukkan juniornya lagi. Tubuh Kyuhyun kembali tegang. Karena tak ingin kekasihnya tersiksa, namja asal China itu

menarik juniornya keluar kecuali kepala juniornya oyang masih mendekam dalam tubuh Kyuhyunn. Dan dengan cepat ia melesakkan seluruh batang juniornya ke

dalam hole Kyuhyun.

"AAKKKKHHH! APPO GEGE! Hiks..sakit...sakit..engg.." Jerit Kyuhyun. Tak perlu dijelaskan seperti apa rasa sakitnya. Yang pasti holenya benar-benar tersa panas dan

perih. Sedikit ngilu juga saat Zhoumi mulai menggerakkan juniornya.

"Tenang baby, aku tak akan menyakitimu, oke." Zhoumi mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang telah basah oleh keringat.

"Ahh!" pekik Kyuhyun.

Zhoumi tersenyum, rupa-rupanya ia telah berhasil menemukan prostat Kyuhyun. Dengan gerakan yang lama-kelamaan makin cepat di tumbuknya prostat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu mendesah dan meracau tak karuan mana kala namja koala itu menusuk prostatnya dengan keras.

20 menit mereka habiskan untuk kegiatan –keluar-masukkan junior Zhoumi di dalam hole Kyuhyun.

"Ahh.. Gegeh...com..hh..ming.."

"Ahh akuh..juga...hampir sampai...eummhh..bersama-sama baby.."

"ne.."

.

.

.

Satu tusukan

.

.

.

Dua tusukan

.

.

.

Tiga tusukan

Dan mereka mencapai klimaks bersama-sama.

"ZHOUMIII GEGEEE!"

"BABYYYKYUUU"

Ruangan berhawa panas itupun makin terasa panas tat kala kedua sejoli yang saling mencintai itu meneriakkan nama kekasihnya bersamaan ketika kenikmatan

dunia menghampiri mereka.

.

.

.

"Hahhh kau lelah baby?"

"Hoshh..hufth..neh.."

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah"

Zhoumi berniat mencabut juniornya, namun dihentikan Kyuhyun.

"Ge..bo-boleh aku minta lagi?" wajah Kyuhyun memerah.

"Minta apa baby?" dalam hati Zhoumi menyeringai, namun ia berusaha bersikap biasa di depan babykyunya.

"Itu..aku ingin lagi. Bisakah kita melakukan ronde kedua ge? Entah kenapa holeku masih terasa aneh dan tidak nyaman" kini wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar merah, jika

ini komik pasti akan muncul asap dari wajah Kyuhyun saking panas dan malunya.

"Dengan senang hati" Zhoumi tersenyum –menyeringai lebih tepatnya-.

'Hahahaha kena kau baby, rencanaku berhasil. Terima kasih hyungdeul- saengdeul. Kalian is the best-lah pokoknya . Kekeke'

Dan pasangan inipun kembali melakukan ritual malam mereka hingga waktu yang masih belum ditentukan(?)

-FlashBack-

"Lusuh sekali wajahmu Zhoumi," celetuk Heechul seenak jidatnya Yoochun#plak

"Hufth..." Zhoumi tak menanggapi perkataan Heechul ia malah menghela napas panjang sembari mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Benar-benar terlihat

seperti namja frustasi.

"Kyuhyunnie kah?" kali ini si pangeran China yang bertanya.

"Ne, Han gege. Sudah dua bulan Kyuhyun tidak mau melakukan 'itu'. meskipun aku sudah memintanya sampai mohon-mohon. Dan dia akan marah-marah jika aku

membicarakan tentang 'oh-ah'"

"Kalau boleh tau, apa alasan Kyu bersikap seperti itu padamu, Mi?"

"Kalian ingat tiga bulan lalu ia tak bisa berjalan sampai seminggu?" HanChul mengangguk,

"sebenarnya itu adalah malam pertama kami melakukan 'oh-ah' dan dia menangis histeris saat aku memasukkinya. Katanya sangat sakit, jadi dia tidak mau

melakukannya lagi,"

HanChul saling berpandangan. Seringai muncul di bibir HanChul.

"Kau mau ku beri saran?" Hankyung merangkul pundak Zhoumi , lalu membisikkan ide nista yang sering ia dapatkan dari sang kekasih Kim Heechul.

"MWO?!APROSIDIACT?!" pekik Zhoumi. Sontak saja Hankyung segera membekap mulut Zhoumi. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun dengar? Akan gagal rencana mereka. Dan

parahnya lagi jika Leeteuk juga ikut dengar? Maka tamat riwayatmu Prince Hankyung.

"Ssssttt, jangan kencang-kencang nanti ketahuan yang lain." Zhoumi mengangguk.

"Dengar, nanti aku, Chullie, dan member lain akan membuat fanservice dengan Kyuhyun. Kami akan menciumnya. Dan kau gunakan alasan itu untuk menjebak

Kyuhyun. Kau minta hadiah sebagai permintaan maaf dari Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, terserah bagaimana caranya kau berikan minuman yang telah dicampur aprosidiact

pada Kyuhyun. Dan selesai. kau bisa melakukan 'oh-ah' sampai puas."

"Tapi bagaimana cara meber lain membuat fanservice dengan Kyuhyun? Dan Teukkie hyung?"

"Urusan member lain serahkan pada kami berdua. Soal Teukkie hyung,tanpa dimintapun ia akan tetap menciumatau setidaknya memeluk Kyuhyun di atas

panggung." Heechul tersenyum bangga akan idenya. Zhoumi hanya mengangguk. Dan mereka bertiga mengukir smirk terbaik yang mereka punya.

-End Flashback-

Fin

Epilogue

"QMI! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MELAKUKAN AKTIVITAS MALAM. KITA SEDANG TOUR!" teriakkan murka Leeteuk menggema di

seluruh penjuru kamar Qmi. Begitu mendapati kedua dongsaengnya tertidur dalam keadaan naked yang hanya tertutup selimut sebatas dada. Dan keadaan kamar

yang berantakan, serta pakaian yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

OH! Matilah mereka...

FIN (enelan)

A/N: Akhirnya ini ff terselesaikan dengan ending yang gag banget. Ok! Author minta maaf karena lama banget update nih ff, hampir mo SEtaHUN?#wow O,O

Sebenernya kemaren itu author hiatus. Cuma gag bilang-bilang hehe.

Semoga chap ini memuaskan yah :D #meskipun gag yakin bakal memuaskan

BAEKlah..

Seperti biasa, Author cuma minta jejak berupa REVIEW bukan jejak sepatu. Ocre!


End file.
